In recent years, the advent of various visual experiences, including Virtual Reality (VR) environments, Augmented Reality (AR), and Mixed Reality (MxR) applications through various mediums, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, have placed a greater strain on the vision of users. Reliable measurements of the strain on vision requires an understanding of numerous psychometrics and how various visual field parameters affect those psychometrics, and how those vision field parameters can be modified in order to avoid certain vision problems.
In turn, this requires an understanding of the interoperability, connectivity, and modularity of multiple sensory interfaces with the brain, with many being closed-looped.
Current measures and rating systems for AR/VR are qualitative in nature. Further, clinical testing interfaces include EEG, MRI, BOG, MEG, fMRI, ultrasound, and microwaves. Traditional industry standards for measuring Field of View include tests such as The Amsler grid, the Humphrey Visual Field Analyzer, Frequency-Doubling technology, the Tangent Screen Exam, the Goldmann Method, and the Octopus perimeter. For Accuracy, compensatory tracking, Jenson Box, and Hick's Law tests/standards are typically used. Industry standard tests for multi-tracking include auditory serial addition, the Posner Cueing Task, and the D2 Test of Attention. For Endurance, typical industry standard tests include Visual Field Perimetry (maintaining fixation) and Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) Tests. Industry standard Detection tests include Ishihara test (color vision/color plates), Farnsworth-Munsell 100 hue test, Pelli Robson Contrast Sensitivity Chart, Vistech Contrast test, Snellen Charts, ETDRS, and Tumbling Cs.
While these traditional industry standards and clinical standards exist for sight testing, there is still a need for a comprehensive visual performance index or assessment that integrates multiple, disparate measures into a single aggregated measurement. What is also needed is a software interface that provides an aggregate quantification of multiple data points. What is also needed is a method and system for monitoring eye health and identifying changes to vision over time.